warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Mentor Would you mentor me? As your apprentice? Patch (talk) 17:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it was Goldenmoon for Echopaw. Patch (talk) 19:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What Clan is it? Patch (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What apprentice was it? Patch (talk) 20:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay...sorry give me a minute... Patch (talk) 17:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Would Mockingjay mentor Echopaw(SuC)? That's the one sorry it took me a while to figure it out i've been sick... Patch (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Cinderleaf Hey bruh, I feel like I should have done this like way before (like way way before), but would I be able to roleplay her once again? But like it's your choice in the end. Cheers; — Tue Jan 27 01:59 Can Foxpaw become a warrior now? I'd like his name to be Foxstorm. Yeah tomorrow's good...I'll be on around 11:00...Can you be on then? If you like i'll roleplay Gylfie. 18:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Clear Water Will you look over his page and see if it's good enough to be silver so i can nominate him. I followed off of Pelli's to see an example. Thanks! 17:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :3 I never realized that two days ago was your birthday! :3 happy late birthday! ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 08:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) thank you for joining the gay army 16:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Blue should ask Cardinal to be his mate under a mountain sunset. >:3 19:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw yo you can take songpaw I'll archive it later~ 10:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) re; sure, as long as u put it on the blog post! cool w/ me, yo 14:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Adele Hey! I didn't want to comment on the vote as to not disrupt the CBV, but on her Charcat I think the sibling, mate, kits and any other blank sections should be removed? It just looks better idk if it's mandatory. 17:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol @ me I just realised u can't even remove those sections Kill me pls 18:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) nice 18:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Apps Apps Could rdkit and Brownkit be apprenticed? 16:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar Hey I'm just curious if maybe Sparrowstar could mentor Aiden? Also Redkit needs to be apprenticed. 23:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Foxstorm (SprC) Foxstorm's charart? Will you do it? 18:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alright. Thanks for letting me know. ^^ 00:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Caleb Hey since Caleb is Abyssinian could Sierra JoAnn somehow be his cousin? 15:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Estranged? 18:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay i don't have names for their parents so yah...could they somehow run into each other after Sierra joins TSF or I can do a quick rp in UL. 22:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Caleb vs. Sierra If it's okay with you Sierra can run into Caleb and the two can argue about whatever. 15:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay well I posted in UL to Caleb vs. Sierra. 15:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request Are they working on the To-Be chararts? f not could you do Otter's? 15:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) SprC Deputy Hey just wondering who's going to be the new deputy after SprC Shock plot. If you don't have one picked may I suggest Snakeclaw? Or I offer up Crabstorm. 00:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Could Snakeclaw? He can mentor Wildkit when she becomes an apprentice in the next week or so. 11:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) SprC Dep Alright I just thoguht Snakeclaw could cuz they were talking of SpringClan being pushed out of their territory. So Snakeclaw could be the deputy and maybe leader for a bit. 16:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey! You and I need to have a discussion asap about SpringClan. I'm about to leave for a while, so if there's an easier way of talking to you than trying to just catch you in the chat, it would really be appreciated. Thanks! 23:24, May 7, 2015 (UTC)